torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Reggie Sinclair
Vital Information Nicknames Reggie, Reg. Gender Male. Race Human. Age Young adult, appearing to be in his early twenties. Description Reginald Cesarino Benedictus Sinclair is 6 feet tall with an ectomorph body type. He keeps his dark hair short-cropped in a slicked-back undercut. He has blue eyes, often obscured behind the rose-tinted circle spectacles he wears. His nails are permanently silver and he sports a silver stripe in his hair as an effect of being a Chronomancer. Despite being a Sendrellar-trained mage, he has always refused to "wear a dress", preferring only to wear the trendiest in distinguished gentlemen's attire, which usually entails three-piece suits with tie, pocket square, top hat, and gloves. He carries a finely crafted rapier cane, the sheath of which appears to be carved from obsidian, the blade mithril, and the handle mithril and carved into an hourglass shape. As he has always been pacifistic, however, he has never been seen drawing the rapier. Alignment Lawful Neutral with Good tendencies. Deity None. Personality Reggie is incredibly well-mannered and polite, even in the face of adversity. He would much rather kill with kindness, or at least lob Shakespearean insults at his foes that more often than not go over their head. He dislikes getting dirty or doing hard work, though this disdain for the blue collar lifestyle checks itself at the door when it comes to his fascination with humanoid anatomy, which has him performing autopsies on every new upright species he encounters that happens to be deceased. He prefers to use his intelligence and wits in any given situation, though he has always been more book smart than street smart. Reggie enjoys reading, mathematics, linguistics, etiquette, history, fencing, and equestrian sports. Flaws Reginald's flaws are mostly physical, and despite having gained a number of divine powers throughout his life, particularly in healing, he has chosen not to use them on himself, deeming it "cheating". He is nearsighted to the point of being virtually blind without his enchanted spectacles, anemic, and hypoglycemic. He is also hysterically afraid of mice and rats or any other similar rodent. Origins Homeland Reginald is originally from north-eastern Lados. The climate was known for its harsh winters, mountainous terrain, and Gothic architecture. Family Alexandra Sinclair, sister; Jeryn Greycloud, brother-in-law; Jacob Sinclair, nephew; Basilio Sinclair, adoptive great-nephew; Zed, life partner. Birthday 14th of Mythoroc, Heroes. Background Reginald's adventuring career started when he was 17, where he traveled to the Duchy of Kirsvald at his father's behest to reclaim centuries-lost family land. He was not the only one who received the summons, however, as the land was once co-owned by the Ironweave dwarf clan of Glitterhame. Retrieving his half of the deed from the crumbling Hightower along with Tenkosh Ironweave, the two chose to rule their duchy out of Staufen Castle. The castle served as the launching point for all of the duo's campaigns, though Reginald eventually deferred his title to his sister Alexandra when he became a time lord. The duchy is now ruled by his nephew, Jacob. Adventuring Information Class Mage, Chronomancer. Sub-Class Yellow (Physician). Prestige Class Time Master. Signature Equipment Reggie's most noteworthy items are his rose-tinted round spectacles and his rapier cane. Adventure Notes Together with Tenkosh Ironweave and an assortment of other heroes Reginald stopped the world-destroying plot of an evil sorceress known as Kahlia Durath. He also played the arbiter of The Enemy's demise, at the latter's request, and assisted in the destruction of Nemesis, one of the Prime Evils. He attracted the attention of the Chronomancers early in his career, and was pressed into becoming their agent, traveling through time and space to do their bidding, which he does to this day accompanied by his companion Zed. Category:Retired Adventurers Category:Immortals